Une Famille Unique
by Lisalune
Summary: L’histoire se déroule vers le milieu du Tome 7, un peu comme si c’était des moments qui n’avaient tout simplement pas été décrit, concernant Remus, Tonks et Teddy. OneShot sur TonksLupin.


**Une Famille Unique**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note d'auteur :** J'espère que vous avez passé une Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. J'ai écrit cette courte histoire pour Twinzie sur LiveJournal pour un échange lors de la St-Valentin. Je ne suis pas habitué avec ce couple et elle ne voulais pas de smut alors je suis allé jusqu'à du PG-13.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peu de temps après la tragédie survenue au directeur de Poudlard, l'humeur du monde sorcier s'était amélioré. Lupin avait invité sa compagne à faire une promenade romantique au parc de la communauté magique où ils avaient un appartement ensemble.

- Arrête de marcher un instant, commença-t-il mystérieusement.

Nymphadora s'exécuta et le regarda fouiller dans une poche de son manteau, pour en sortir un petit pot rempli de terre. Elle leva un sourcil, un peu confuse. Il prononça une formule et de petites feuilles vertes émergèrent à la surface.

- J'ai longtemps hésité à accepter notre relation, mais tu es ce qui m'est arrivé le mieux dans ma vie. Comme cette plante qui croît devant tes yeux, mon amour pour toi n'a jamais cessé de grandir, poursuivit-il.

Le cerveau de la jeune Auror devinait ce qui était en train de se passer, mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche et ses jambes commençaient à faiblir, elle se contenta de mémoriser la scène. Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers le feuillage sous l'arbre où le couple se trouvait, illuminant leurs cheveux. La plante verte continuait de pousser et elle remarqua soudain que deux objets brillant étaient dans une petite branche de la base qui venait d'émerger. Le sorcier les saisit et posa le pot et un genou par terre.

- Dora, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oh oui, oui, oui !

Elle se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos, mais il n'en fut pas mécontent et répondit à son baisé passionné avec autant d'énergie en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'avantage. Prenant une pose pour reprendre leur souffle, il glissa un anneau en or à la main droite de sa fiancée et lui donna le sien pour qu'elle puisse faire la même chose pour lui.

- Je m'arrangerai pour faire poser un diamant sur ta bague quand j'aurai les moyens, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçu pour le moment, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est inutile, ça m'est complètement égal de ne pas en avoir, elle est très bien ainsi, l'assura-t-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le couple se trouvait maintenant dans un restaurant rustique, vers la fin du mois de Septembre. Ils étaient mariés depuis quelques semaines, Nymphadora rayonnait de bonheur, tandis que Remus se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, la guerre le préoccupait beaucoup. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir, ayant payé la note.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, fit Tonks en lui faisant signe de rester assis.

- Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, du moins je l'espère…

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

En bougeant son bras droit nerveusement, elle poussa accidentellement un objet métallique sur le plancher de bois usé. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et le remit sur la table en affichant un étrange sourire, sous le regard intrigué de son mari.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de la croyance qui dit que tu auras de la visite chez toi si tu échappes un ustensile ? Si c'est une fourchette ce sera une femme, un couteau ce sera un homme, ça peu être des amis des membres de la famille ou des gens que tu ne connais pas.

- Et pour une cuillère, comme tu viens de faire tomber, c'est un enfant ou un adolescent qui va venir nous rendre visite ? tenta Remus, pensant que Harry viendrait peut-être lui demander de l'aide.

- Tu as vu juste, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on connaît, du moins pas encore. Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle sans plus attendre.

Les yeux du sorcier s'écarquillèrent et son teint devint pâle pendant qu'il revoyait la scène dans sa tête plusieurs fois, en se concentrant sur la bouche de sa femme pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu ces mots.

- Mais…

- J'ai toujours pris ma potion contraceptive, mais ce n'est pas efficace à 100% comme n'importe quel autre moyen qui existe pour se protéger, précisa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… murmura Lupin en évitant son regard.

- Ne le prend pas mal mon amour, je serais très heureuse d'avoir cet enfant, peu importe les dons particulier qu'il ou qu'elle aura.

- Je ne souhaiterais même pas ça à mon pire ennemi, grogna-t-il.

- Tu arrives assez bien à vivre avec ta condition particulière grâce à la potion, ce sera la même chose pour notre bébé, mais le pire qu'il puisse arriver, c'est que tu aurais de la compagnie les jours de pleine lune, le rassura-t-elle.

Remus soupira, il réalisa qu'elle avait prétendu être malade pour justifier ses nausées et avoir probablement mangé d'avantage le midi avec ses collègues Auror, pour lui cacher son appétit grandissant. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait hésité à lui en parler tout de suite et qu'elle devait espérer éviter une réaction violente puisqu'ils étaient dans un lieu public. Son plus gros problème, est qu'il n'arrivait pas à envisager l'avortement ni à garder ce petit être, de peur qu'il lui reproche sa condition de loup-garou.

Un bruit de vaisselle et la voix lointaine de sa femme attirèrent soudainement son attention. En levant la tête il la vit sortir hors du restaurant. Il remarqua ensuite qu'elle avait oublié sa cape sur le dos de sa chaise. Ne voulant pas la laisser attraper froid, il prit le vêtement et revêtit la sienne avant de la rejoindre. Il l'a déposa sur ses épaules et lui attacha, puis elle en profita pour le serrer dans ses bras en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

- Ne soit pas fâché contre-moi plaida-t-elle.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour l'instant je nous fais transplaner à la maison.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En février, elle en était à sept mois et demi de grossesse. Il avait évidement accepté la venue du bébé, surtout après avoir eu une violente conversation avec Harry. Il savait que rien ne serait facile et qu'ils formeraient une famille différente des autres, peu importe s'ils allaient vivre parmi les sorciers ou les moldus. Nymphadora était certaine que ça ajouterait encore plus de piquant dans leur vie.

Elle lisait un livre sur la maternité tandis que son mari était étendu sur le divan, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de la sorcière. Il écoutait son fils bouger et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il recevait un coup de pied sur la joue. La Métamorphomage arrêta sa lecture et s'attarda un moment à contempler le bonheur que Remus exprimait avec tous les traits de son visage, qui le faisait même paraître un peu plus jeune.

- J'ai faim, je mangerais bien quelque chose de sucré, tu peux aller me chercher quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Puisque que tu as été gentille, je pourrais te donner tout de suite tes chocolats que je réservais pour notre repas de Saint-Valentin ce soir.

Il fit un sourire amusé, en la voyant écarquiller les yeux, se lécher les lèvres et la couleur de ses cheveux passèrent par quelques teintes avant de revenir au mauve. Lupin se leva et revint rapidement avec une boîte blanche et retira le ruban rouge qui la maintenait fermé. Il l'ouvrit, en prit un et le porta à la bouche de sa femme.

- Mmm, c'est délicieux, dit-elle en le tirant par le bras pour l'obliger à s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Soit patiente, c'est moi qui m'en charge, ricana-t-il avant de lui en donner un autre.

Le loup-garou n'approchait pas la boîte de sa compagne pour faire durer le plaisir, mais celle-ci trouvait qu'il n'allait pas assez vite. Elle fit mine de s'étirer pour ensuite poser son bras sur les épaules de son mari en essayant d'atteindre les friandises, mais ça le fit réagir et quelques uns tombèrent hors de la boîte. Tonks afficha un air innocent tandis qu'il ramassa ceux qui était sur le sofa pour ensuite en manger un.

- Oh, il est à la framboise, c'est divin, fit-il pour la tenter.

Sa réaction fut rapide, elle l'attira à l'aide de son autre bras qu'elle enfouit dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa langoureusement, savourant le chocolat qu'il avait encore en bouche en laissant tout les deux échapper des gémissements de plaisir.

- Même si la journée est loin d'être terminé, ceci est sans aucun doute la meilleure Saint-Valentin que j'ai eu, déclara-t-il.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais c'est parce que nous n'étions pas encore un couple l'année passée, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire, sur un ton claironnant.

Après plusieurs minutes de dégustation de chocolats, elle se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à leur chambre, lui enleva sa chemise et le poussa doucement vers le lit pour qu'il s'y étende. Elle retira ses vêtements pour ne garder que ses sous-vêtements rouges, spécialement acheté pour ce jour.

- Tu es magnifique, affirma-t-il les yeux pétillants.

Le rejoignant sur le matelas, elle embrassa ses cicatrices une par une en débutant par celles sur son visage, puis sur ses bras et son torse, le caressant au passage. La sorcière le massa doucement, se délectant des son appréciateurs qu'il faisait.

Un peu plus tard, il échangea leur place, déposant des baisers dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, remonta à ses lèvres pour s'y attarder un long moment, puis alla poser la tête et une main sur son ventre arrondit.

- Je vous aime, tous les deux, murmura-t-il.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un an s'écoula, Tonks faisait manger Teddy en modifiant l'aspect de son visage de temps en temps pour le faire rire. Remus utilisa un sort de nettoyage pour faire disparaître la nourriture tombée ici et là. Il fit ensuite léviter son garçon vers le salon, en faisant attention de ne pas le cogner sur les murs.

Il aimait se traîner sur le plancher en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux pour imiter celle des objets décoratifs en les observant avec une grande fascination, sous les yeux amusés de ses parents qui restait toujours près pour le surveiller. Le petit alla derrière une table qui comportait plusieurs plantes, incluant celle que Remus avait offerte à sa femme avec leurs anneaux de mariage.

- Je me demande bien où est Teddy, fit Lupin en faisant mine de le chercher.

L'enfant éclata de rire avant de sortir de sa cachette et de tirer sur le pantalon de son père pour se faire prendre. Dès qu'il fut dans ses bras, il copia sa chevelure en les touchant de ses petits doigts.

- Tu vois que tu n'es pas trop vieux, même ton fils aime ton joli mélange de gris et de brun, fit remarqué Nymphadora qui trouvait la scène tellement mignonne.

- Je suis trop chanceux de vous avoir, répondit-il avec un large sourire, en approchant sa femme pour serrer sa famille contre lui.

Un loup-garou, une Auror Métamorphomage et leur mignon petit garçon ayant les mêmes capacités que sa mère, en plus d'avoir le Survivant comme parrain, fait d'eux une famille heureuse et unique en son genre.

**Fin**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos commentaires seraient grandement appréciés! Allez, ne soyez pas gênés!


End file.
